Dare
by Mish-lissa
Summary: Arthur was popular, ruled the school, and only one kid ever stood up to him. So when Arthur is dared to kiss the nerdy Merlin the worst he think will happen is an awkward moment... instead it changes everything.   AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>It started out as a dare, nothing more, so how could it change Arthur's world?<p>

Money came easily to Arthur and his friends, they were what you might call the rich kids. So when it came to bets, betting money was kind of pointless. Whoever won the bet always felt jipped, like the guy who lost got off easy. So eventually someone got the bright idea of using dares as incentive.

For example, when Leon said that he would get the phone number of the next girl who walked into the bar Geraint took him up on the bet. Seeing as Morgana chose that moment to walk in, Leon found himself streaking through the school campus the next day; suffice to say the school board wasn't thrilled.

So usually Arthur knew better than to make stupid bets, but hey he was sloshed, and he really did think he could hit a bull's-eye ten times in a row. In retrospect playing darts while wasted maybe wasn't the best plan, he still hit bull's-eye eight out of ten times though. Yet he had still lost and his friends, knowing that this may be their only chance to get him, made it good.

Arthur stood next to his locker watching a chatty little nerd from his math class walk with his equally nerdy friends. The nerd, Merlin, was slightly goofy looking with large ears and seemed the type to love reading and WOW. Yet unlike most nerds he didn't seem to fear Arthur's group, and never knew when to shut up. He had started shit with Arthur and his friends more than once, all because he couldn't accept the status-quo. Everyone knew that Arthur's group ruled the school and you just _couldn't stand_ up to them, everyone except Merlin that is.

So naturally Arthur's friends had chosen Merlin to mess with in Arthur's dare, but of course it had to mess with Arthur too.

Arthur waited until Merlin was walking in front of an empty stretch of brick wall, before confidently strolling over, ignoring his friends' cheering and cat calls.

Merlin looked up at him as Arthur strode over to him. Arthur thought he could here Merlin's friend trying to talk Arthur out of whatever he was going to do to Merlin, but he could barely hear her as he focused on Merlin.

Without stopping Arthur raised his hand, reaching behind Merlin and grabbing his hair, as he pushed Merlin backwards into the wall. His other hand gripping under Merlin's thigh, lifting him up as Merlin's other leg unconsciously wrapped around Arthur.

Merlin stayed still. Speechless for once, obviously in shock, as Arthur used his grip on Merlin's hair to lift his face until he was starring into Arthur's eyes. Before he could react Arthur's mouth covered his own, Arthur's tongue pushing his way into Merlin's mouth as he ground Merlin into the wall.

Finally coming back to himself, Merlin bit down hard on Arthur's lip causing Arthur to let out a breathy growl before jerking away altogether.

Merlin, none too steady himself, looked at the wrecked man in front of him. Arthur was flushed, breathing unsteady ragged breaths, and if Merlin allowed himself to look down he knew he would see a considerably sized bulge. But as Arthur's friend's loud calls broke through their haze, Merlin saw a confident mask replace Arthur's distressed state. As Arthur turned around with a cocky smile Merlin almost would have doubted what he just saw, if not for Gwen's eyes bugging out of her head as she watched Arthur walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>By the next day the whole school had heard about the incident; Arthur being portrayed as the poor sod who had to kiss a bloke, and Merlin as a homo who totally went for it.<p>

For most of Merlin's school career he had just been over looked or ignored, or at least until his recent run-ins with Arthur's friends. But now Merlin was known to everybody, and seemingly hated by most. It seemed everyone he saw, save for his small group of friends, had to tell Merlin just how disgusting they thought he was; some younger kids had even thrown fruit at him! But Merlin did his best to hold his head up high, responding that even if he did go for blokes Arthur would be at the bottom of his list. This was fairly true, because although Arthur was hotter than any teenager had a right to be he was an arrogant prat, and Merlin didn't think any amount of good-looks was worth having to listen to that pompous ass. Okay, so maybe Merlin was gay, but he didn't think it was relevant at the moment because he knew the other kids would treat him like shit no matter what. It woulsn't have mattered if he was straight, after what Arthur had done.

So Merlin just did his best to get through, ignoring the prats when he could, and focusing on the fact that his friends and family, whom he was out to were sticking by him no matter what.

Arthur felt rattled, and that wasn't something he was used to. He always felt confident and sure of himself no matter what, but now it was all he could do to put on a brave face and act as though nothing had changed. Arthur wasn't gay, he knew that much, he had always been attracted to girls and had fallen for enough of them, and even got his heart broken a couple of times, to know for sure. It was Merlin, there was just something about him, one little kiss and suddenly it was all Arthur could think about; and it wasn't even a real kiss, or at least not on Merlin's end.

Arthur just couldn't understand it, he didn't even like Merlin! They had nothing in common, Merlin was an annoying fumbling little nerd; and okay, he was extremely brave, always standing up to Arthur's group even though it was incredibly stupid, and he was kind of adorable in his own way. And Arthur's sure, Merlin is one of a kind.

Even if Arthur did like him, as a friend obviously, Merlin was sure to hate him. Hell, he hated Arthur before all of this, always calling him a prat, and now Merlin's life is a loving hell because of him. Arthur flinches a bit every time he hears someone call Merlin a name in the halls or class. Even Arthur's friends aren't thrilled about it, sure they like giving Merlin crap, but that doesn't mean they want every single kid in the school to do it, no one deserves that. It was just a stupid bet; they didn't want to ruin the kid's life.

As if on cue Arthur saw a bunch of people standing in the middle of the parking lot shouting and jeering at something going on in the middle. Arthur pushed through easily, as people parted for him, grins on their faces, until he got to the middle, only to see Merlin backed against a car doing his best against five guys bigger than himself. Arthur looked on with disgust as they held Merlin down, punching and kicking him, in time with the shouts of "Faggot," "Pansy," and "Fairy-boy" coming from the crowd. To the right the school's bad-boy and Merlin's friend, Gwaine, was fighting off a crowd trying to get to Merlin, but there were just too many.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted as he grabbed the shoulder of one of the guys hitting Merlin, and whirled him around, punching him hard in the face. Arthur then ducked out of the way of the man's fist as he turned his attention to one of the other men, knocking him to the ground. Soon Merlin fell to the ground and the guys turned their attention to Arthur, the crowd of spectators backed up, not sure what was going on.

Arthur, blinded by rage, saw nothing but the men in front of him and jumped in surprise, whirling around, when he felt someone bump his back, only to see Gwaine standing behind him, fighting off the men trying to attack Arthur from behind. It didn't take long before the guys who could still stand were running off, even the crowd was scattering, and Gwaine quickly rushed forward to Merlin's side.

After taking a moment to get a hold of himself Arthur walked over to where Gwaine was gently lifting a semi-conscious Merlin up. "Is he alright?" Arthur asked.

"What do you think?" Gwaine answered harshly, "And anyways, what do you care? You're the one who started all of this."

"I never hurt…" Arthur started to shout, and then stopped, he couldn't believe he was defending himself to the class drunk, the kid who almost never showed up to school and when he did was either drunk or high. "It doesn't matter now, where are we taking him?" Arthur asked, and before Gwaine could say anything he walked over to Merlin's other side and helped lift him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Everything hurt, even random places like his elbow and toes, but what worried Merlin most was the lecture he knew he'd get from his mom. Hence the pretending he was asleep, even as he heard his mom bustle by his bed, setting down something that smelled like soup. It was everything he could do to keep his stomach from growling. He waited until he heard the door click behind his mom before opening his eyes and darting up, way too fast for his body's liking, to make a grab for the soup.<p>

"I can always tell when you're faking," His mom, Hunith, said from where she stood by the door, arms crossed.

"Hey… mom," he said in between coughs, wincing as each cough hurt his ribs.

"Don't hey me, why didn't you tell me it was getting that bad?" she asked, her voice thick with worry. "You're not going back to that school," Hunith said as she walked over, feeding him a bite of the soup.

"It was just teasing until… this," he said, vaguely motioning to his injuries, "I sort of… may have insulted them… a bit," Merlin admitted. "Come on Mom… I can't just leave school, that'd be letting them win."

"Two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a bloody lip, black eye, and bruises all over your body… you're lucky you don't have internal bleeding… I won't let them hurt you anymore than they already have."

"Speaking of, why am I home… and not in a hospital?" Merlin asked, temporary changing the subject.

"Your friends brought you here, some of the other boys were taken to the hospital, and _their_ parents had the nerve to be upset. So I got our doctor to see you here."

"Friend**_s_**, Gwen was there? Was she hurt?" Merlin asked, worried.

"No, no… Gwaine, and a nice boy named Arthur. The sweet-heart didn't want to leave your side, even Gwaine was on his best behavior," Hunith stood up, taking the now empty soup bowl.

"Arthur?" Merlin was confused, it had to be a different Arthur, sure Arthur and his friends hadn't harassed him since the 'bet', but they hadn't exactly stood up for him either. But Merlin didn't get the chance to ask his mom about the non-Arthur Arthur.

"We'll talk more later, rest now. And honey?" she asked, " I'm glad you're okay," she planted a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room, Merlin knew that he wasn't off the hook, and getting his mom to let him go back to school wouldn't be easy.

Arthur walked through the halls, head held high as always, when he really just wanted to run out the doors, as far away from the school as possible. It wasn't because he was ashamed, but rather that he was ashamed of the school, how could so many people just stand by and watch an innocent kid get clobbered?

When his friends found out what happened, they stood by Arthur, offering to help in anyway, and Arthur was confident that if Merlin ever came back he wouldn't have a single problem… The problem was he wouldn't come back. Why would he when everyone in the school, including Arthur and his gang, had treated him like shit?

"What's going on man? I haven't known you very long but it doesn't seem like you've been acting like yourself lately." Lance, a kid who had just transferred to the school a couple weeks but immediately fit in with Arthur's group, partially because he was a great asset to their football team, asked.

Arthur sighed, "It's nothing, just been thinking a lot lately." It had been almost a month since Merlin had gotten beat up, and he hadn't come back to school. Arthur had tried a couple times to ask Gwaine if he was alright, but had gotten blown off every time.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking," Lance said, as they sat down on the bleachers alone.

Arthur just sat there for a couple minutes, it wasn't exactly his style to talk about things, especially things that involved feelings.

"Is it about Merlin?" Lance asked, surprising Arthur, Merlin was gone by the time Lance came into town. "I've heard some of the guys talk about it" he said when he saw Arthur's confusion. "Besides I'm… friends with Gwen," he added with a blush, making Arthur think they were more than friends. "Merlin's a pretty cool bloke, it's almost hard to believe that he's been through so much."

"Wait, you've seen him?" Arthur asked quickly.

Lance shrugged, "yeah, I've been over to his house a couple of times, and we've all three hung out quite a bit…" he paused like there was something else he was going to add, before changing his mind.

"How's he doing?" Arthur asked, hell, for all he had known Merlin could have been dead.

"He's… good. It hasn't been an easy recovery, physically or mentally, but he's doing much better now. He's being home-schooled, against his will," he added with a chuckle, "Gwen says he wanted to come back to school the second he could get out of bed, even though he couldn't… well, um, anyways his mom is kind of making him stay at home. He's currently trying to annoy his tutor into quitting, as though that would make his mom let him come back."

"I guess he's asked about you," Lance said after a pause, "he heard that you helped him, and remembers some of it. He told Gwaine to thank you for him, but I'm guessing that didn't happen?"

"Why would he thank me? I'm the one that got him in this mess in the first place," Arthur mumbled.

"From what I heard you guys messed with each other, he had pulled stuff over on you before, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, but the whole school didn't follow his example and turn their back on me," Arthur answered.

"You can't control what everyone else does. Yeah, they look up to you, and you should treat that responsibility seriously, but when it comes down to it everyone is responsible for their own actions," Lance said.

Arthur looked off in the distance, obviously not believing Lance.

"Well if you still feel guilty, why not go see him? Who knows, it could make both of you feel better," Lance said, before standing up and walking back towards the school.

Arthur just scoffed, knowing that there was no way that was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on his bed, pulling out a comic book. Gwen had just left and he was ready to enjoy having the house to himself, as his mom was off having a girl's night out with her friends from work. He looked down at his phone as he got a text.<p>

_'Arthur Pendragon was standing outside of your house pacing and looking ready to run, I sent him up… there might have been some shoving involved, it's for your own good. Have fun :) Love you.__  
><em>_-Gwen'_

Merlin read, just as he heard the door click shut downstairs and someone walking in. He shot up, silently cursing Gwen as he tried to tidy his room, shoving his boxers into the closet along with his seasons of doctor who and the gay porn magazine Gwaine had bought to embarrass him. What was Arthur doing here anyways? Was his last thought before hearing a soft knocking on his bedroom door, as though someone was hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Um, come in," he called, sitting back down on his bed.

Arthur strolled in, as though it were completely natural for him to be in Merlin's house, "Your friend said I could come in," he said confidently, showing none of the nervousness Gwen had suggested. He walked around the small room, carefully examining everything. Merlin was suddenly aware of every flaw, he had never notice that small crack in the wall, or the way the paint chipped near the bottom, or even the water stain on his ceiling, but then again he's never had one of the richest guys in school in his room before.

Arthur continued to stand around, not saying anything, and Merlin was quickly getting impatient.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin finally asked, bluntly, but hey he had reason to be confused. Arthur had never talked to him before except to tease him, and then there was that whole prank thing. Merlin didn't exactly have the utmost confidence in him.

Arthur looked surprised, "I came to see if you were okay, you should be grateful."

"Arrogant prat," Merlin muttered, "It took you a month to check up on me? Traffic must have been hell," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that; I'm the one that carried you home in the first place!" Arthur shot back, even as his inner voice told him to just swallow his pride and apologize. To beg for Merlin not to hate him.

"And why were people beating me up?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just threw his arms in the air, mumbling about trying to do the right thing, and turned to storm out, only to have the door swing open on its own.

"Oh! Arthur, right? You startled me," Hunith said, as she stood in front of Merlin's door, "I didn't realize you had company honey. Lucy got sick so we called it a night. Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"Um, no" Merlin said without thinking, Arthur still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well then I'll make us up something, and of course Arthur can stay," she said as she walked out of the room, ignoring the protests of both boys. She actually looked offended when Arthur tried to leave, thinking that it was because he didn't want to put her out.

And so began one of the most awkward dinners of Merlin's life. Arthur and him refusing to meet eyes or talk as they ate a casserole, that Merlin wasn't really sure was in it, and was afraid to ask.

"Merlin, can you help me out in the kitchen?" Hunith asked suddenly, in the middle of the meal, and Merlin jumped at the chance to leave Arthur's company.

"Honey, if you have a boyfriend you don't have to pretend for my sake," she said unexpectantly, handing him a pitcher of juice.

"No! Arthur's not my boyfriend, he's not even gay, or…" my friend, he almost added, but was cut off.

"It's okay honey, I get that you don't want to talk about things with your old mom. Just be smart and use protection, now I'm going to leave you boys alone. There's pie in the fridge," and just like that she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

It was then that Merlin remembered just how thin the kitchen walls were. Merlin walked out, cheeks red but looking defiant, to see Arthur picking at his plate.

"Hey, um there's pie, and it's store bought so you don't have to worry," Merlin said, sitting the pie on the table.

"So… you're mom… is that about…. Did she hear about the thing at school?" Arthur asked awkwardly, leaving Merlin looking confused for a second.

"What?... No. Well she heard about some of it obviously, knows about the whole me getting beat up… but she just assumed it happened because I actually am gay, thought the bullies figured it out somehow or just made assumptions on their own. I never corrected her."

"Oh," was all Arthur said, and it was a moment before Merlin realized that he had just come out to the most influential guy in school, which pretty much ruined any chance he had of going back and not getting beat up.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, although it was strangely less awkward than before. Maybe because before Merlin didn't understand where he stood with Arthur, and now it was obvious. Arthur hated him, which was somehow more comforting than uncertainty.

Which is why Merlin was shaken up when Arthur offered to stay and help with the dishes, even though it was obvious that Arthur had never washed a dish in his life.

"You boys don't have to do that, I'll take care of it," Hunith said as she walked back into the kitchen, no doubt coming to check on Merlin, "why don't you two go watch a movie or something?"

"All done," Arthur said, his charm shining through as he smiled at Merlin's mom, drying the last dish.  
>"Arthur was just leaving," Merlin hurriedly said, before his mom could suggest something else for them to do.<p>

"Well that's too bad, sure we can't talk you into staying for a bit?" she asked.

"Nope, he has to g…" Merlin was cut off.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second… alone," Arthur said to Hunith, ignoring Merlin's look of confusion.

"Of course," Hunith said, curiosity coloring her voice. "Merlin, please excuse us for a second."

"But…" Merlin started.

"We'll only be a second," Arthur said, cutting him off as Hunith shooed him out of the room.

Merlin sat in his room for what felt like an eternity, trying to listen through the walls, but failing. What could Arthur possibly have to say to his mom? Merlin wondered for the hundredth time, it just didn't make sense. It's not like he could be outing Merlin, because it was obvious that she already knew, but maybe he was trying to convince her that there was something wrong with Merlin, something wrong with being gay.

"So, I've got to go," Arthur said as he burst into Merlin's room, without knocking, "see you at school on Monday," he said before walking back out. Merlin heard the front door slam shut as he sat there stunned, before running down to the living room.

"Hey honey," his mom said from the couch, her voice thick with emotion.

"Mom… what was that about? And why does Arthur think I'll be at school on Monday?" Merlin asked.

""Take a seat, honey." Hunith patted the couch, "Arthur explained everything," she said as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"What he did, and why those kids attacked you, aside from being assholes," she said.

"Momm!" Merlin chided, surprised at his mom's language, "Wait, he did?" Merlin asked, Hunith's words finally catching up to him.

"Arthur's a good kid, obviously not the brightest since it took him so long to realize how special my little boy is. Although he's finally come around, so maybe there's hope for him after all."

"I'm not so sure about that, besides Arthur doesn't think I'm special," Merlin said.

"Mhmm," Hunith hummed, like Merlin was missing the obvious.

Merlin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "so what exactly did he say?" he asked.

"Well, what happened of course, and how sorry he is," Merlin rolled his eyes in disbelief, he couldn't imagine Arthur apologizing to anyone. "And that his friends and he never meant you any harm," Hunith continued, "and that now that he's seen the light, he can personally guaranty that no harm will come to you at school."

"…and you believed him?" Merlin asked. As much as he liked to see the best in people, this was high school, and the most popular guy in isn't about to help out a nerd out of the kindness of his heart. Arthur had to have something planned.

"He gave me his word…" Hunith paused, "and of course I asked for all of his father's information. So if anything happens to you I can make sure that Arthur faces the consequences," Hunith said with a smile.

"So… Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Merlin asked.

Hunith just nodded, smirk on her face, "You can go back to school, if you still want to."

"Yesss!" if Merlin's answering shouts of joy were anything to go by, he still wanted to.

Merlin was still wary of Arthur, and the entire school really, but he wasn't about to back down and let them win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned against the wall casually, looking relaxed, his tapping fingers the only sign of the nerves that plagued him. Only a couple minutes until the bell, and Arthur was starting to question whether or not Merlin would show. Just then he saw a familiar dark head of hair, accompanied by a ridiculous scarf.<p>

"Hey, how's it goin?" Arthur asked, popping up next to Merlin, and walking next to him casually.

Before Merlin could even react three more of Arthur's friends surround him, acting as though they walk through the halls with him every day.

"Really guys? You're going to attack me on my first day back, four to one? Real brave," Merlin said, mentally bracing himself for the beating.

Arthur's friends looked at each other, confusion plain on their faces. "You did tell him that we'd be acting as his security, right?" Leon finally asked Arthur.

"Uhm…" was Arthur's answer, but he was quickly cut off by Merlin.

"Security?... Wha… I can take care of myself!" Merlin said stubbornly, mentally still trying to catch up with the fact that maybe Arthur didn't want to beat him up after all.

"Well obviously you can't, or you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!" Arthur shot back, immediately regretting the words as they fell from his mouth.

"Excuse me for not being able to take on half of the school!" Merlin shouted, then looked down. "I don't need your pity," he mumbled quietly.

"It's not like that… I just…," Arthur started, only to be cut off.

"They're trying to make up for being idiots before," Lance said as he walked towards them, Gwen next to him her arm linked through his.

"Huh?" Merlin asked, generally confused. Since when did the 'cool kids' care about what happened to one little nerd.

"It was kind of our fault that you got attacked and had to leave school in the first place. So it's only fair that we help make sure you can stay, unharmed," Elyan added from beside Arthur.

"Um, okay. Thanks, I guess. But I still don't need your help," Merlin said, watching as Arthur starred at the floor.

"Well too bad, because I promised your mom, and I don't break my promises," Arthur said his confident smile back as he looked Merlin in the eyes.

"I…" Merlin was cut off by the bell ringing.

Arthur draped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "too late, you're stuck with me," Arthur said, pulling Merlin towards their classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me... I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed, dropping his lunch down on the table. "Arthur somehow switched our schedules so that we have five out of six classes together," Merlin complained to Gwen as he sat down at their usual table. "The only one he doesn't have with me is art, and he got Gwaine switched into that class."<p>

"But that's good, isn't it?" Gwen asked, "You like Gwaine."

"Yeah, but he's not exactly the most artistic person ever… And it sounds like Arthur talked him into actually showing up every day, at least for art," Merlin added. "I just don't need to be watched over every second of every day," he said, exasperated.

"I know it's annoying, but they're just trying to help," Gwen said kindly.

"Yeah well I…" Merlin was cut off as a kick from Gwen signaled Arthur's arrival.

"Grab me a napkin would you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sitting down.

"I'm not your slave" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Before Arthur could reply his entire group of friends joined the far-too small table, Lance squishing in next to Gwen.

"Come on, I have to put up with you guys all day, can't you leave me alone for lunch?" Merlin whined, then looked across the table, "except for you Lance, you can stay," he added quickly.

"It's adorable how you think you have a choice in the matter," Arthur said as he popped a fry into his mouth. "So anybody have any idea what they're going to write for that ridiculous essay Mrs. S assigned?" Arthur asked.

A conversation quickly started up on how clueless Mrs. Schos was, and Merlin's protests were promptly ignored. He spent the whole lunch sulking as everyone else laughed and talked, once again acting as though all of them hanging out was completely normal.

A couple weeks passed that way, and Merlin had to admit that not getting picked on or having stuff thrown at him was almost worth putting up with Arthur for, almost. Arthur kept everyone else from picking on Merlin, but didn't seem to think that the same rules applied to him. Though Merlin can't say that he held back much either, somehow their personalities just made it impossible for them to be around each other and not bicker.

"So are you coming to Lance's party this week-end?" Gwen asked Arthur as all three of them stood in front of Merlin's locker.

"'Course, someone's got to bring the fun," Arthur said cockily.  
>Merlin had finally given up on trying to keep Arthur out of their group, he just didn't understand why he had to go. Merlin would much rather stay home and read then go to a huge party, but Gwen said he had to be there to support Lance who had gotten accepted to the college of his dreams.<p>

"How about you, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just mumbled a indignant "yeah" as he stalked off towards his class.

"He's never going to know how you feel unless you make a move," Gwen said once Merlin was out of sight.

"What?" Arthur asked, startled, "what are you talking about?"

"Merlin can be oblivious, plus he's got it threw his mind that he doesn't stand a chance with you, so if you want something to happen you'll have to make the move" Gwen said patiently.

"I don't want anything to happen… Why would I want something to happen, it's Merlin?" Arthur defended quickly.

"Exactly, it's Merlin. And I've seen the way you look at him, how he's the only person you focus on. How you watch out for him."

"I'm just keeping my promise to his mother" Arthur said, then paused, "besides, Merlin hates me" he added quietly.

Gwen looked at Arthur, more vulnerable then she'd ever seen him and decided she really needed to do something about these boys. "We both know that's not true. Merlin, well sometimes he just needs a bit of a shove in the right direction" she said with a smile, before walking off and leaving Arthur to wonder what she meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Story is unbetad so just bear with me here, and of course feel free to correct me...** I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so reviews are welcome!**

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome best friend who gave my story a chance even though it's not her thing, and wouldn't stop nagging me about updating! Love ya!

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the counter watching Gwaine dominate at beer pong, all the while leering at the girl he was playing against. Not for the first time Merlin wondered why he was friends with him, but then remembered that that drunken idiot always had his back, no matter what.<p>

For most of Merlin's life he got picked on, teased for being different, and the fact that he didn't back down just seemed to get him into more trouble. Ever since they were little kids on the playground Gwaine had always been there, backing Merlin up when no one else would. And in return Merlin just had to be there, helping Gwaine home when he was too drunk to walk, or helping him through that one pregnancy scare, and never judge.

But things had been different lately, because Merlin wasn't on his own anymore. Even if it was against his will, Arthur was always there. Even if he gave Merlin crap sometimes, he always backed him up. And even though Gwaine and Arthur still didn't really get along, Gwaine just kind of backed off, still being Merlin's friend but somehow making room for Arthur. At first it irritated Merlin, he wanted Gwaine to show up and tell Arthur to leaver Merlin alone, to get out of their lives… But, now Merlin had to admit he was kind of grateful, grateful that Gwaine wasn't making him choose. Because if Merlin was completely honest, he didn't despise spending time with Arthur as much anymore, in fact he almost enjoyed it (not that he'd ever admit that out loud.)

It was just that Arthur, besides being a royal prat, was actually one of the most amazing people Merlin had ever met. It was obvious that Arthur was raised a certain way, that his father instilled old fashion beliefs on him. Including the thought that Arthur should only hang out with people of his stature and wealth, but Arthur's loyalty cut through that. He'd never admit that his father was wrong, but he'd still stick by his friends even when it defied that belief. And it was getting more and more difficult to call the guy shallow when he stood up to the entire school, just to be Merlin's friend.

Merlin sighed, if only Arthur felt the same. But Merlin knew that Arthur wasn't really his friend, he only hung around Merlin to pay off some strange dept he thought he owed to Merlin's mom.

Merlin got up to go, this party was just bringing him down, he'd rather just face Gwen's wrath on Monday.

"You slept with my best friend?" An angry cry cut through Merlin's pity party and he looked up just in time to see some girl from his art class, Amy, throw her drink in Gwaine's face before stumbling out the door.

"I thought you had given up on the whole best friends thing, too much drama remember?" Merlin asked as he walked up to Gwaine.

"Didn't know," he said with a shrug as he leaned back against the table.

"Well are you going to make sure she's okay? She looked pretty drunk."

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine" Gwaine answered nonchalantly.

Just then a bunch of kids ran in threw the front door, panicked.

"Oh my God,"

"Holy shit!"

"Did you see the size of that thing?"

"What happened?" Merlin asked, as the teens calmed down.

"There was this huge dog…" one of the girls started, only to be cut of.

"Ha, more like a wolf," a guy cut in obviously offended by the idea that he'd be scared of a dog. "The thing was fricken gigantic!"

"And rabid!" someone else added.

"It was running around, all crazy-like, and came right for us!"

"Lance mentioned something earlier about something killing off cats and pets in the area," Gwaine added, still looking unconcerned.

Merlin looked towards the door, willing Amy to walk through.

"Come on, let's go," Merlin urged Gwaine towards the door only to be starred at with a blank gaze. "We need to make sure Amy's okay," he added.

"Ha, she's not going to be attacked… you worry too much Merlin" Gwaine said, before getting distracted by some girl on the dance floor. "Now that girl, I think _she _needs my help" He said with a smirk as he walked off.

Merlin quickly ran out into the darkness, completely missing the high fives and calls of 'you were totally believable!' coming from the kids who had seemed so frightened a second before.

Merlin was fuming as he stumbled through the darkness outside. "Amy," he called out as he walked aimlessly across the grounds. This just wasn't like Gwaine, sure he could be an ass, and he went through women like Merlin went through tissues (What? Merlin got sinus infections sometimes so he carried tissues around in his bag. It's perfectly logical, and _not at all _nerdy.) But Gwaine was an honorable man beneath all that, and usually did the right thing when it really mattered.

So Merlin just couldn't understand, maybe Gwaine really was upset with Merlin for spending so much time with Arthur and this was just him getting revenge?

Merlin tripped on something, just a stone, but he was suddenly aware of just how dark it was. Merlin could make out the shape of the mansion and trees, thanks to the light coming from the moon and the party itself, but everything else was just vague shadows.

As he walked along every sound echoed through the open grounds, giving even the most mundane sound a menacing tone. Merlin couldn't help but jumping, was that someone walking at the edge of the woods? Was that a twig breaking under someone's step?

Were the students of his school finally coming back to finish the job now that Arthur wasn't around?

Everyday Merlin fought fear and anxiety, he hid it but it was always present. It was hard knowing that the people you saw and talked to everyday would turn on you for no reason, that the kids you walk next to in the halls will stand by and watch as you get mercilessly beat. Sometimes he wonders if they would have killed him, if they would've ever stopped, had Gwaine and Arthur not been there to stop them.

Merlin usually shoved these feelings deep down, he pretended he was normal and that he could trust people. And if he was being honest he knew that Arthur helped, because even if Merlin couldn't trust the kids at school he knew Arthur would never let them lay a hand on Merlin ever again.

But here alone in the dark, without Arthur, the fear had nothing to hide behind. The only thing keeping Merlin from completely freaking out and curling up in the fetal position was the fact that Lance would kill anyone who hurt Merlin at Lance's own house and party. But Merlin knew from experience that the fear of consequence didn't always stop people from doing what they shouldn't.

A shadow moved directly in front of him, and Merlin stiffened. "Amy?" He called out.

"Merlin!" her voice answered as she ran forward.

Merlin didn't understand what was going on, but he chased after Amy's figure anyways, glad that she at least sounded okay. She sprinted off, disappearing towards the shape of a small house that came into view.

When Merlin finally came up to what he knew to be the currently empty staff house, he cautiously walked into the open doorway; only to have it suddenly slam shut behind him.

"Hey!" Merlin called out.

"Sorry Merlin, but it's for your own good!" Amy's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Merlin heard the click of a lock then the soft sound of footsteps, before he was left completely alone in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **

**Warning: Story is unbetad!**

**I sometimes make things confusing without trying so if you don't understand something just ask and I'll try my best to answer.**

**I love hearing from you guys to know whether or not your liking my story or not, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Merlin heard a noise come from upstairs, and ran to the door. He tried to push and shove it open, than even tried to pick the lock using his credit card, but it wouldn't budge and the pitch black room wasn't helping matters. Merlin knew that the electrical hadn't been fixed in the building yet and tried to fish his phone out of his pocket for light and to call for help, only to remember that he had lent it to Gwen earlier that night.<p>

Merlin heard a male shouting from upstairs, and the voice was coming closer. Merlin fell to the floor, he had been set up, he had thought that Amy was his friend or at least a friendly acquaintance, but apparently she too wanted him to get his ass kicked.

Merlin wished he could get up, be rebellious and proud and give whoever was coming for him one hell of a fight; but as the suppressed memories came flooding back the fighting spirit left him.

It's not like it had done him much good the first time. When people had teased him and called him every known name, Merlin had held his head high and called them ignorant breeders. He had told some cocky jock that he really should try the gay thing, if only to keep him from producing… and subjecting his kids to horrible genes and an even worse personality; that had been the day that Merlin had gotten beat up.

And even during the fight he had stood his ground, only to have his ass kicked that much harder.

So this time as he remembered the cruel faces of his so-called friends and classmates as the kicked and beat him, screaming for his blood, he just curled up into a weeping mess. Although somehow feeling all the worse for it.

"Lance, I really don't think there's any more booze up there, though it would help if there were some damn lights," the voice Merlin had heard earlier said as its owner walked into the room. "You find anything down he… Merlin?" Arthur's voice grew concerned as he rushed forward, viewing Merlin in the dim light of his phone.

Merlin wasn't sure what was worse; the idea that Arthur was seeing him like this and that he had reacted this way without ever actually being in danger, or the possibility that he was losing his mind and while he was being attacked he was imagining Arthur instead of dealing with the pain.

Merlin decided to ignore both options and just stay curled up in his safe little ball.

"What's going on man, are you alright?" Merlin scoffed, even pretend Arthur was an idiot. "Right, stupid question" Arthur's voice admitted from where he was kneeling, right next to Merlin.

Merlin almost hoped that he was getting his ass kicked again, as that might actually be better than having Arthur see him like this. Merlin knew that he was just a clumsy nerd, and that Arthur didn't like him, but the one thing Merlin had going for him was his strength. He knew that if Arthur were to admire him for anything it would be the fact that he never gives up or backs down. But if Arthur saw him now; a sobbing mess on the floor for no apparent reason, it would ruin any grain of respect Arthur had for him.

"Did someone do something?" Arthur asked, his voice on the brink of panic. "Come on man, talk to me… Are you hurt?" With that Merlin felt hands gently lifting and pulling at him, and saw a bright light as Arthur tried to see if Merlin had any bruises or cuts.

"Well you look fine… physically" Arthur determined, "what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Drunk girl… upset… ran off… dog… thought… thought, set up" Merlin was finally able to get out, between sobs.

"Um, you're going to have to give me a bit more than that" Arthur said, confused, only to get no answer.

"Wait… you thought you were, um, led out here… set up?" Arthur began to work out after a couple minutes of silence. "Set up for wha… You thought you were going to get ganged up on again, beat up" Arthur stated, as he quickly went from realization to anger.

"You're o… no ones going to hurt you, its okay" Arthur said quickly as he grabbed Merlin and pulled him into his chest, "I'm here." Merlin sobbed in his arms, all the while apologizing for being stupid and weak.

Arthur was _pissed._ He couldn't believe someone, let alone a whole school full of people, could hurt this wonderful person. He hated everyone who had stood by and watch someone so innocent and strong lose faith in people, and himself. And Arthur hated himself for starting all of this.

"It's not your fault Merlin! You've done nothing wrong" Arthur said adamantly, before lowering his voice. "You _are_ the strongest, most genuine, most impressive person I know; don't let the assholes who h… don't let me, what I did change that."

Merlin slowly looked up to see Arthur starring at him, eyes full of emotion, slowly leaning in towards him, "Yep, I'm hallucinating" he blurted out, before blushing fiercely.

Arthur stared at him for a second, taken aback, before cracking up laughing. "You're gonna be _just _fine," he said between fits of laughter, soon Merlin was joining in as they laughed away all the tension and stress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **

**Warning: Story is unbetad!**

**I sometimes make things confusing without trying so if you don't understand something just ask and I'll try my best to answer.**

**Comments help encourage me to write faster + let me know what I'm doing right/wrong, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! You! Yeah, You, Reader who is unhappy with my lackage of updates!<br>**Anyways, I'm really sorry, I was uh actually kind of in a serious car accident and my recoup has tooken quite a bit more, if you want to know more go here: .  
>Sorry again, I hope you'll keep reading even if it takes me awhile to pdate :(<p>

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to the staff-house?" Merlin asked, they had been sitting in the little house for over an hour. Arthur had tried to call both Lance and Gwen to come let them out, but so far they hadn't picked up. So Merlin and Arthur were just talking, sticking to light topics, but Merlin hadn't moved from his spot resting against Arthur's chest and Arthur hadn't asked him to.<p>

"Lance and I came in here looking for beer that was stashed here… I've no idea where Lance took off to, but he'll probably remember I'm in here and open the door eventually."

"Oh…" Merlin answered.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just… there's no reason for there to be alcohol out here. This place has been getting fixed up for staff, Lance wouldn't risk letting the repairmen find it. Besides, it's just not like Lance to leave you here" Merlin puzzled out.

"Well he is hosting a party, probably just got sidetracked by something" Arthur suggested.

Merlin shook his head, "Even when he has a million other things going on he always manages to put his friends first. It's one of the reason's I'm all for him dating Gwen" Merlin said. "I also still think it's weird that Amy lured me out here, and what was that stuff about a dog?"

"She locked you in here… but obviously not to get beat up since I'm the only one in here… Oh!" Arthur shot up, Merlin falling back slightly, as Arthur walked across the room. "Does Amy know Gwen by any chance?" he asked as he turned back to face Merlin.

"Well yeah, they're in drama together and get along pretty well… Which is another reason I thought it was weird that Amy would set me up, Gwen's not friends with people like that."

"I… I don't think that Amy set you up, at least not for what you think," Arthur admitted, a blush on his face.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Um… hold on for a second" Arthur pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a new message to Gwen. _"I know you were just trying to help or whatever, but Merlin thought he was being lured out here to be beat up and he was freaked! So not the most romantic atmosphere!"_ Arthur wrote, before pressing send. He had to hand it to Gwen, she really was good with the whole elaborate scheme thing, too bad it was wasted on a lost cause, since Merlin really didn't like him.

"Sooo… what's going on?" Merlin finally asked, impatiently.

"I… I think Gwe… Gwaine just set this all up to tease us, harmless fun… he just didn't realize… that you… y'know" Arthur figured it'd be easier to believe that Gwaine was responsible for a pointless prank, and there was no way he was telling Merlin that Gwen was trying to fix them up… because then Merlin would wonder why and Merlin had enough reason's to not want to be Arthur's friend without adding in Arthur's maybe, possible, alleged crush on him.

"That I'm so messed up?" Merlin suggested, finishing Arthur's sentence.

"Wha?" Arthur started to protest again, but realized Merlin just wasn't ready to listen, so instead he grabbed Merlin again and hugged him close.

"I'm not some girl that needs to be calmed or soothed" Merlin protested, even as he relaxed into Arthur.

_Oh I know you're no girl, believe me_, Arthur thought, "Well how about the next time I have a 'girly' moment I come to you, so we'll be even" Arthur said instead.

"And do you have girly moments?" Merlin asked.

"I guess you'll find out" Arthur answered.

"Well don't expect me to let you come cry on my shoulder every time you miss a goal or get benched, 'cause I've seen you play and that'd be way too often," Merlin said.

"Ouch, wound me why don't you? Hmph I take back all the nice things I said about you," Arthur retorted.

"Well that didn't take long."

"Maybe if you treated me better my niceness would last longer," Arthur suggested.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you" Merlin said.

Arthur pulled away, just enough to look down at Merlin and grin. He really did enjoy their little spats. Merlin looked right back at him, but Arthur was surprised when Merlin's smile fell and his eye's darkened in the dim lighting. Electric energy filled the air as Arthur slowly bent down, as he reached up to cup Merlin's cheek in his hand, lifting Merlin's chin slightly. Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur's lips reached his own. Arthur gently opened Merlin's mouth with his own, his other hand sliding up Merlin's neck and through his hair as Arthur pulled back to look into Merlin's gorgeous eyes.

"I…" Arthur started…

"I'm _so_ sorry Merlin!" Gwen cried out as she hurriedly swung the door open, cutting Arthur off. Arthur jumped back in surprise, causing Merlin to fall backwards, only to catch himself with his arms.

"I didn't mean for you to think… I'm so sorry!" She cried out again as she stumbled around in the darkness.

Merlin and Arthur scooted further apart, before starring at each other in silence.

"Merlin?" Gwen searched, swinging her arms around as her eyes adjusted to the complete darkness.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault" Merlin finally said as he recovered from the shock, his voice slightly hard with the hurt he was unable to hide but if Gwen noticed she didn't say anything. Merlin rushed towards her, and hugged before stumbling back outside with her.

Leaving Arthur sitting alone in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, life's been kind of crazy but anyways here you go. I hope you're still interested after the long break and that you like it :)  
><strong>As usual, comments are love and make me write faster<strong>!

Thanks for your patience 3

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on his bed doing homework. Yeah that's what he was doing, solving second<em> <em>degree<em> _polynomial equations_, not thinking about Arthur._

_He was most definitely not thinking about how Arthur had looked in the dim moonlight, his usually perfectly neat hair mussed from digging around the cabin, his black Armani v-neck clinging to his abs, and his pants resting low on his waist letting a small patch of glistening skin peak through._

_Merlin also wasn't thinking about looking into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes as he leaned forward, or the way his lips felt on Merlin's. And because he wasn't thinking about that it wasn't reminding him of the first time Arthur kissed him, and how hot it was. Because if Merlin had been thinking about all of this it would have set free some pretty intense emotions, emotions he had buried after Arthur kissed him the first time. Emotions that, despite his efforts to stop them, had grown so much deeper every time he saw Arthur and saw that elusive sweet and caring side._

No; Merlin was better off doing math, because if he acknowledged those feelings he'd also have to acknowledge the heart break that came along with the fact that Arthur didn't feel the same for him. The second kiss had been just like the first, a dare. It also explained all of the weird events of the night, Gwaine wasn't playing a trick on them rather Arthur's friends were setting him up, seeing if he'd complete the dare. Arthur obviously wasn't in on the set-up but had figured it out and did what he had to do.

Part of Merlin wanted to hate Arthur, for playing with his feelings, but logic won out. He knew Arthur wasn't trying to hurt him, he knew Arthur wouldn't intentionally do that ever again. But Arthur didn't know how Merlin felt about him (heck, even Merlin didn't know until recently) so it was just a game to him. And at least his friends were smart enough not to set it up to happen in front of anyone, they had learned their lesson from that one.

Merlin didn't really understand what they got out of it, sure the first time Arthur kissed him it was meant to humiliate them both. But this time? Was it just to make Arthur do something he didn't want to? Merlin guessed that, for a straight guy, kissing another bloke probably was a pretty bad dare. Merlin was probably just the only gay guy they knew.

Merlin finally put away his math homework, giving up on concentrating, and sighed. He'd give anything not to have to go back to school on Monday and face Arthur. He even briefly considered telling his mom he wanted to be home schooled, but then she'd worry to death over what happened to make him change his mind. Besides, home school sucked. Or at least it wasn't Merlin's thing; he needed to be around people and couldn't stand having no one besides his tutor to talk to.

"Uh hey, I got your favorite" Arthur said, holding out a Dr. Pepper to Merlin as he sat down beside him at the lunch table.

"Thanks" Merlin said off handedly without even looking up. He had been avoiding Arthur all day, well as much as you could avoid someone who follows you around constantly. This mainly consisted of doing his best to grab a seat far away from Arthur, and talking to other people constantly so that Arthur couldn't start a conversation with him.

Arthur wasn't making matters any easier; he was just being sooo nice. Which bothered Merlin for two reasons, first off Arthur was acting apologetic which sucked because Merlin, well he really liked Arthur and enjoyed the kiss so he wished Arthur has no reason to regret it and feel bad about it. Also it worried him that maybe Arthur was on to him, that he might know that Merlin was hurt by the stupid dare and why.

Merlin knew he was just making things more obvious, that he should just suck it up and act normal, pretend nothing happened. But he just couldn't, he was too hurt too not show it.

"So do you know what you're going to do for your science project?" Arthur asked but before even waiting for an answer he sucked in a deep breath and leaned in close to Merlin, "look, about the other night…"

"I have to… um… do something… for class" Merlin said, cutting Arthur off, as he clumsily scrambled out of his seat at and took off.

Merlin was sitting below some trees behind the school when he heard foot-steps behind him.

"So, anyone hiding in the forest pretending no one knows that they go there to get high?" Gwen asked, standing behind him her hands in her pockets.

"Nope, not today, but lunch isn't over yet" Merlin answered without turning around as Gwen sat beside him. He should have known she'd find him here, as they often hung out there, making up their own fantasy worlds or just reading comic books.

"Arthur's worried about you, thinks he scared you off."

"Nice segue" Merlin replied.

"Did he, scare you?" she inquired.

Merlin shrugged, then sighed "… I think I might like him Gwen… _really_ like him," he said sadly. "And I know he doesn't feel the same… so it's just going to take some time."

"Merlin!" Gwen practically squeaked, "he _kissed _you! _Twice!"_

"Bbut it was just a game, a dare" he replied. "And how do you know about the second kiss?"

"Wait you think the second kiss was a dare? Merlin you're really smart, but sometimes you can be a complete idiot… Oh and I saw, at the party… I wouldn't have interrupted but I was worried about you, after the whole flashback thing."

"I'm not an… How could it not be some sort of game? What other explanation is there for the 'giant dog' and the whole set up?" Merlin asked, not expecting an answer.

"Oh" Gwen said, before looking down guiltily. "Umm…well that was kind of my fault… A plan… to you-know, give Arthur some time alone with you… I'm really sorry about scaring you."

"I… wait, that was all you?" Now that he knew it kind of made sense, that was exactly the type of thing Gwen did, she liked to set people up. "…Did Arthur know about it?" Merlin couldn't stop his mind from spinning with the possibilities.

"Well he didn't know the exact plan, but he knew I was going to try to set you guys up" she said with a small smile.

"…Oh"

"He likes you, Merlin."

"But he's straight" he argued.

"Well you'll have to talk to him about that, but we both saw him after the first time he kissed you. He didn't look too straight then" she couldn't help but smile as she spoke, maybe this would work out after all.

"He's a jock, I'm a nerd… We don't even have anything in common, he's rich, I'm poor."

"Ugh!" Gwen threw her arms up in exasperation. "Stop making excuses. If you want to have something with Arthur, then try for it. Be your normal stubborn self!"

"Hmm…" Merlin suddenly stood up and walked back towards the cafeteria, just as the bell rang.

He found Arthur just as he was leaving the table.

"So, you have one of those girly moments yet?" Merlin asked with a smirk as he slid up next to Arthur.

"Not yet… Maybe I'm just more manly than you" Arthur answered, his voice smiling broadly at Merlin.

"Really? So which on of us is it who has Taylor Swift on his ipod?" Merlin shot back as they sat down at their desks.

Arthur glared, "I told you, Morgana uploaded that… Anyway, I bet you have loads of embarrassing music… probably even some musicals" Arthur accused as the teacher came in, ordering the class to quiet down.

"Why don't you come over and take a look for yourself… tonight" Merlin whispered, his voice confident even as his heart raced and his hands trembled.

"How…"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Emrys and Mr. Pendragon?" The teacher asked, cutting Arthur off.

"No sir," they said at the same time.

Merlin was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and actually focus on his work when a paper slid in front of him.

_'I have practice after school, how does 7:00 sound?'_

Merlin smiled as he passed back his own paper,

_'7:00 sounds fantastic.__J__'_


	11. Chapter 11 Last part!

Notes: this is the end! I'm not sure how I feel about it so tell me what you think and thank you guys so much for reading this and sticking it through with me I really appreciate all your support!

* * *

><p>Merlin changed his shirt yet again before just going back to what he had wore to school that day. He wanted to look good for Arthur, but was just so nervous. What if Arthur didn't realize that this was meant to be a date… or at least a step in that direction? What if he shows up just looking to hang out and Merlin's all dressed up for a date?<p>

'What am I doing?' Merlin though to himself. Gwen was right when she yelled at him for making excuses and told him to be his normal self, this wasn't how he usually acted. Merlin had realized a long time ago that he was a little different than other people. After years of seeing so many people trying hard to conform just to fit in he had decided to just be himself and let the pieces fall where they may. He'd rather have his few awesome friends who loved him for the spaz he was than a million people liking him for something he's not. Thinking that way didn't always make life easy but Merlin had always thought it was worth it.

Merlin sighed, then smirked to himself with resolve as threw the shirt he was wearing into the hamper and pulled on a tight blue one instead. His smile growing he changed into his best jeans and made a special playlist.

Merlin wasn't about to play it safe, he wanted Arthur so he was going to get him, and if not at least he'd know he did everything he could.

A couple hours later Merlin's mom let Arthur in telling him to go ahead up to Merlin's room as she left to go out with her friends and give the boys some alone time. Arthur walked into the other boys room, being startled by the sudden blast of music that started up, only to crack up laughing once he recognized the song.

Merlin smiled from his spot on the bed as Arthur tried to control his laughter, Rod Stewart's 'Da Ya Think I'm Sexy' blaring out of Merlin's laptop.

Arthur, finally calming down, looked Merlin over before nodding "I do think you're sexy" he said, answering the song.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah."

"Then prove it" Merlin said with fake confidence as he rose up to meet Arthur in the middle of the room.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him closer as he leaned down to peck quick kisses. Merlin slowly rising up on his toes for more and more before finally grasping onto Arthur's shoulder's as he met him at his full height and turned a peck into a deep kiss, sucking on Arthur's lip before finally pulling back slightly.

Merlin smiled "I dare you to kiss me again" he said, regretting the corny words the second they left his mouth until Arthur just leaned down kissing him agaon.

"Deal" he said as he slowly backed Merlin back on to the bed. moving until he was laying over him. Arthur ran his hands slowly down Merlin's side deepening a kiss as he slid his tongue into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin moaned around the intrusion, his own hands clawing at Arthur's back through his sweat-shirt. Merlin's tongue battled Arthur's for dominance until Arthur nibbled at Merlin's lip, causing Merlin to arch up into him, making them both moan.

Arthur drew out a long hungry kiss as he began to grind against Merlin.

"Mmm, we have to stop, mmm, need to… slow down" Merlin said between kisses, trying to pull away.

Arthur pulled him back for one more deep kiss before backing off, "alright" Arthur grumbled as he rolled off of Merlin and sat down on the bed.

Merlin laughed, "hopefully we'll have plenty of time for that, but we might want to take it a bit slower… Oh. …Unless that's all you want" Merlin said, just realizing the possibility.

It took Arthur a second to catch up to what Merlin was thinking, "What?... No! I just got carried away. I want… well you know."

"What?"

"I don't know man… I've never done this before."

"Dated?" Merlin asked, incredulous, "I doubt that."

"No, I mean you know… with a guy."

"So what; since I'm a guy you can't be in a relationship with me?"

"I never said that!" Arthur defended.

"Yeah, that's the point. Can you even say it, that you want a relationship with me? That you want to be in a gay relationship?"

"I'm not gay!" Arthur shout out, before thinking "…wait that's not what I meant."

"Right, I don't know if I can do this" Merlin said as he walked out of his room. He made it about halfway down the hall before spinning on his heals and turning around. He marched right back in his room, closing the door.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Merlin asked.

"Doing what?" Arthur was still sitting on the bed looking helpless.

"Jumping to conclusions without giving you a chance to explain."

"Um, I'm afraid to answer that… Look, Merlin I… I'm not good at all this talking stuff and this whole suddenly liking a guy is going to take me a bit to get used to. But if you can deal with that I really like you, and would like to umm… Merlin will you be my…" Arthur took a deep breath, "will you be my boyfriend?" He finally got out before mumbling, "my dad would kill me if he ever knew I said that."

"I'd like to be your boyfriend" Merlin said with a smile, making Arthur break out into a smirk as they starred goofily at each other.

"So; I may be jumping to conclusions here but I've got a feeling this isn't how you wanted this evening to go?"

Merlin shook his head in conformation.

"So how about you get over here and we watch a movie" Arthur suggested, patting next to him on the bed.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea" Merlin smiled and curled up next to him boyfriend after popping in an old zombie movie, warning Arthur that if he couldn't enjoy some good old-fashioned nerdiness the whole thing was off.

* * *

><p>It was three months since Arthur and Merlin's four year anniversary. Or as Gwen would say it was two years and three months since they stopped being stubborn idiots and finally saw the obvious, thanks to her help.<p>

In that time Arthur and Merlin had gone through quite a few fights, two break-ups, a couple family emergencies and a few mental breakdowns. In turn they also smiled and laughed more than either thought possible, gave into a love stronger than words could say, encouraged and were supported in return, they helped they hurt, struggled with the past and personal demons and overcame so much.

Merlin's self esteem issues had caused some stress and arguments, because he just couldn't believe Arthur would just choose to be with a bloke one day, let alone choose him. He just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Arthur to leave him for one of the many hot girls who through themselves at him. Arthur tried and tried to convince Merlin of how he felt but Merlin refused to talk about it. One day Merlin got jealous (not for the first time) and just shut Arthur out, Arthur said he was done if Merlin didn't talk to him, and soon walked away. They didn't talk for days, but eventually both broke down, they fought, yelled, and snogged before Arthur finally told Merlin he was such an idiot, that Arthur loved him far too much too even think of anyone else, boy or girl. Merlin gasped and told Arthur he was the world's biggest prat, but that Merlin loved him too.

They kept their secret from Arthur's father until graduation, which wasn't too difficult considering he was never around, but Arthur had eventually had come out at school. He hadn't planned it, he had told his close friends who had mostly been surprised but supportive (although Lance wasn't surprised at all and Gwen just said 'it's about time') but Arthur never intended to come out to the school at large. Then one day they were at school, Merlin's mom was sick and in the hospital, and he just wanted to comfort his boyfriend, to kiss and comfort him, so he did.

Hunith had thankfully recovered, and had become as much a mother to Arthur as she was to Merlin. She had seen the sadness behind his eyes that came from a cold childhood and had silently vowed to help Merlin make those scars vanish.

On the day of their graduation Arthur had walked up to his father, Merlin's hand within his own, and had told his father that he loved another man. His father had stayed silent until they were in the privacy of their home before shouting louder than he ever had, even slapping Arthur once. After many insults and threats Arthur had told his father that he had a trust fund from his grandparents that he would get on his twenty-first birthday and until then he had scholarships to college and some money set aside, Arthur told his father that he needed to accept Arthur and Merlin's relationship or Arthur would cut him out of his life. Uther had told Arthur to pack his bags.

It had taken nearly a year for Arthur to break down and give his father a second chance, to Merlin's encouragement. Uther had gladly welcomed Arthur back but one day got disgusted by Arthur and Merlin's public displays and voiced his opinions only to once again find himself kicked out of his son's life. Arthur kept giving second chances, each time swearing it was the last, saying he didn't know why he even tried to which Merlin would reply "because he's you're father, whatever else he may be, he's the only one you've got." There was much effort and heartbreak on both sides but eventually Arthur and Uther seemed to find some common ground and currently had a somewhat-functional relationship.

Merlin had gone to a community school for a year, to stay with his still recovering mother (against her wishes) before transferring to the same university as Arthur along with Lance. Gwen went to a school miles away but if anyone could do long distance it was her and Lance.

Yes, it was three months and four years since their third kiss, since they stood insecure and scared admitting what they felt and wanted, but today would better be known as the day Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys married.


End file.
